Encantado con un Sapo
by Ritzud Alid
Summary: ¿Mi sapo? ¿un Príncipe? Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído...
1. Presente más Extraño

.

¡Hola! Hoy les traigo algo fuera de mí imaginación….(dando alusión a la idea..u.u)

Un buen día, mi hermana escuchó una linda grabación: Los hombres y los Sapos, que quizás más de una(o) de ustedes habrá tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, (de no ser así con gusto pueden pedírmela y se las hago llegar a su correo) y pues, platicando con ella me convenció en crear un fic tomando la idea a partir de ésta grabación.

.

"_Yo le dije que estaba loca, pero la mas loca salí siéndolo yo por hacerle caso_"

(ya verán por que lo digo)

.

Así que comienzo con los derechos de esta producción (cuf cuf):

*La idea no es mía, es de Mafer, yo sólo adapté la idea para crear el fic a continuación.

**Así mismo, los personajes no me pertenecen, éstos fueron creados por Hiroyuki Takei, cualquier queja de estos, _a él por favor_. (Ejem, pero antes…ver el siguiente punto)

***_Claro que_ lo que aquí sucede, no es cuestión de su autor, sino producto de mi intervención, (en esto tengo mucho que ver yo, quejas de sus conductas en éste fic, conmigo ^ ^U).

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios respecto a la redacción de la narración**:

**-" **Cuando una expresión aparece así, es porque el personaje está dialogando**" –**

**-**_**"**__Cuando una expresión aparece así, es porque el personaje que está dialogando inetermanete__**" **_**-**

"_Cuando una expresión aparece de esta manera significa que alguien piensa o siente lo que se dice entre comillas__**"**_

_**(Generalmente se trata de la persona a la que se refirió la narración anteriormente).**_

La oración como la siguiente_, es para resaltar _una expresión cuyo significado_ dependerá _de su contexto_._

_La expresión de esta manera, donde es cursiva y no mantienen las comillas al inicio y al final del mismo, significa que la narración se enfoca desde el punto de vista del personaje, es decir, a la perspectiva de sus pensamientos, (puede llegar a pasar, que la narración se dé por el mismo personaje)._

**- . - x** - . - **X** - . - **x - . -** // cambio de escenario.

**Y OJO:**

**& - & - & ** // cuando aparece estos caracteres, significa que la narración a continuación se hará, _ya sea por la narradora_ (su servidora) o por que el _personaje_ comenzará a narrar los sucesos. (bueno., u///u un intento de…. )

* * *

.

.

**CAPITULO I.**

**Presente más Extraño.**

.

.

.

.

El reloj me anunciaba que mi cumpleaños número diecisiete se acercaba cada vez más, solo se necesitaría que transcurrieran unos minutos para que así lo fuera. Estaba ansioso, aún más por que mi mejor amigo se tomó la molestia de invitarme a comer en éste día único en todo el año, precisamente a la hora exacta. Generalmente no festejo con nadie que no sea mi propia compañía, años anteriores habría comprado algún boleto para asistir a un evento cultural aquí en la ciudad de _Tokio_, en la que llevo casi dos años desde que dejé Inglaterra para estudiar en el extranjero.

Llegué al restaurante veinte minutos antes de lo acordado, pedí una mesa para dos y una encantadora joven me llevó junto a mi mesa; el lugar fue agradable y le agradecí su buena atención antes de que se marchara, enterada de que pediría cuando mi compañero se encontrara presente. Me senté mirando hacia la entrada del local, quería verlo al llegar para evitarle una serie de descripciones que tendría que darle a la encargada a fin dar a mi mesa; aún faltaban algunos minutos, así que miré hacia fuera del establecimiento a través del cristal, en la que pude apreciar a las personas que pasaban hacia un destino fijo; me encanta perderme a través de ese mundo al que casi nunca estoy conciente, raras veces me doy la oportunidad de perderme en lo que en estos momentos otras personas compartían al mundo: Todas diferentes, _por ejemplo_, el encontrarse con un amor en primavera, como lo puedo percibir en aquella parejita que transmiten el amor que une sus corazones.

"_No sé, quizás yo nunca encuentre el mío…"_

Suspiro nostálgico.

.

.

.

.

**& - & -&**

.

.

.

.

-"¿Tan pronto desesperanzado?"

Unas palabras burlescas perturbaron los pensamientos al dueño de unos hermosos ojos verdes, quien miró desconcertado hacia el causante de su distracción.

-"¡Ren!" – exclamó –"¡Llegaste antes de lo acordado!" – le dijo con asombro, sonado con sus palabras como si fuese un reclamo.

El joven de cabellos violetas sonrió de la misma manera sarcástica que le caracterizaba desde que le conoció, sentándose frente a Lyserg mientras colocaba su abrigo sobre el asiento de su lado.

-"Agradezco el recibimiento" – le dijo irónico.

-"Disculpa" – pidió apenado –"Esperaba que llegaras en unos diez minutos"

-"Normalmente llegaría veinte minutos antes de lo acordado, pero obviamente tuve algo qué hacer antes" – comentó mientras tomaba el menú sobre la mesa.

-"¿Necesitas hacer algo?" – cuestionó Lyserg preocupado –"Si así es, no te entretengas conmigo, ya será para otra ocasión"

_Pero Ren le miró con seriedad._

-"Lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo hice" – le dijo sin importancia.

Lyserg se relajó al escucharlo, había olvidado que Ren era un joven ocupado con las actividades que le correspondían en su familia, sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que sería como lo planeado _y agradeció por que así haya sido_.

Pidieron, y el resto de la tarde mantuvieron una animosa charla en la que los recuerdos fue el tema de la conversación; revivieron juntos aquel día en la que se conocieron, un pequeño incidente en le que Ren había sido presidente de la escuela y que al no estar de acuerdo con la manera de regir, Lyserg organizó a su grupo, creando una fuerza que hirió el orgullo al joven de China. Las riñas que mantuvieron desaparecieron cuando ambos se dieron cuenta (tras quedarse encerrados en el almacén de la escuela) de lo personal que había sido la pelea, moviendo masas y demás por niñerías. Luego, al siguiente curso, Jeanne había sido elegida para presidenta de la escuela: una jovencita muy problemática, por lo que ambos unieron fuerzas para que la dictadura de la niña, no los sometiera.

-"¡Sí!, ¡fue lo más divertido!" – expresó el inglesito, bebiendo luego de su limonada.

-"¡Cuándo hubiera imaginado que todo aquello me traerían buenos recuerdos!" – mencionó por su parte agradablemente _a su manera_.

-"¡uff! ¡Pero qué rápido pasa el tiempo!" – anunció desilusionado cuando miró el reloj de su muñeca – "Ya pasan de las siete de la noche, acordamos terminar el festejo a ésta hora ¿lo recuerdas?"

Ren asintió decepcionado –"Sí, tengo un vuelo a las diez" – comentó –"No pude hacer mucho para que mi hermana cambiara el plan de mi vuelo"

-"Descuida" – le respondió amablemente –"¡Éste fue el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido!" - le dijo muy agradecido, observando cuando su compañero hizo una seña a la joven que les atendió para que se encargara de llevar la cuenta a su mesa.

-"No se si lo recuerdes" – mencionó el ojidorado con cierta perturbación en su voz –"Pero había prometido no solo festejar tu cumpleaños al invitarte aquí, _sino que_.."

-"¡_Sino que_ me entregarías un obsequio!" – le interrumpió resaltando sus palabras infantilmente con una sonrisa, _acto que provocó que Ren se sonrojara notoriamente_.

Ren Tao movió su mano derecha sobre el asiento donde había colocado el abrigo, trayendo sobre la mesa una pequeña caja, muy curiosa para los ojos de su compañero, llenándolo de alegría al saber que había recordado la promesa.

-"El primer regalo después de todo" – rompió su silencio con ternura.

El proveniente de China nunca le había obsequiado algo, por eso ahora no le extrañaba que se haya puesto ciertamente nervioso, _de hecho_ esperaba una reacción más tímida por su parte.

Sin embargo, con una expresión seria en su rostro, Ren se lo extendió, entregándoselo sobre sus manos. –"Ábrelo cuando estés en tu cuarto" – le dijo.

_Extrañándolo al no esperar que le pidiera algo así._

En ese momento la joven llegó con la cuenta, impidiendo que Lyserg cuestionara a su petición extrañamente.

.

.

.

-"Quédese con el cambio" – le dijo Ren al incorporarse de su lugar y negarse a esperar a que le entregara el vuelto –"Es tiempo de irnos" – invitó a Lyserg como una orden.

El dueño de ojos esmeraldas, agradeció a la muchacha cuando se levantó de su lugar, aún cuado ella les había agradecido por la propina.

Salieron del local con cierto ánimo entre ellos, sin embargo y por desgracia, ambos tomarían caminos distintos así que se despidieron con un abrazo frente la entrada del establecimiento en el que habían pasado toda la tarde.

Ren subió al auto que lo esperaba desde minutos antes, por lo que Lyserg se despidió con un gesto de mano cuando se fue.

-"¡Qué curioso!, ¡una cajita!" - dijo como si se tratara de un niño de cinco años al que le habían entregado un puñito de dulces.

Miró ambos lados, esperando poder no acatar sus instrucciones. Agitó la cajita, y un sonido en su interior se escuchó.

.

_"No pesaba y le parecía hueca, por lo que la sensación de que no habría algo ahí dentro lo había perturbado por un momento."_

_.  
_

-"¡Sí hay algo en su interior!" – se dijo al romper su silencio, guadando la cajita en alguno de los bolsillos del fino saco que le protegía.

Camino siete metros a través de la banqueta cuando decidió abrir su obsequio hasta llegar a casa.

- "Abrir cuando esté en mi cuarto" – se dijo. Pero la idea de descubrir lo que le habían obsequiado, le invadió con fuerza, creciendo su deseo conforme avanzaba. -"¡Oh! Necestito saber ¿qué es?" - interrumpió su camino al cambiar de opinión, parándose en seco. Tomó la cajita entre sus manos observando su color azul celeste que brillaba con el contacto de las diversas luces. Y sin poder evitarlo, la abrió, encontrando una pequeña nota en su interior.

.

"_¿Fue todo lo que pudiste esperar?_

_Pues te tengo noticias,_

_¡Ésta estúpida caja no tiene ni un regalo!_

_Ni para qué te molestaste en agradecérmelo_

_Si en verdad deseas tu regalo_

_Acude a la dirección que te he dejado en la siguiente nota"_

_._

_.  
_

**_& - & -&_**

.

.

Volví a buscar en la cajita azul, la nota que se requería que encontrara, ésta era más pequeña como si se tratara de una tarjetita de felicitación, _y efectivamente_, ahí escrito: una dirección y por detrás de esta, unas letras impresas en diversos colores que decía:

.

VÁLIDO EN LA TIENDA "SAPOS ENCANTADOS"

POR UN SAPO.

.

Me extrañe de la descripción.

Observé que la tienda estaba a unas cuadras de ahí, y al no tener mejor actividad por hacer, me dispuse a llegar a la tienda.

.

.

.

**- . - x** - . - **X** - . - **x - . -**

.

.

.

Al llegar a la dirección, me sorprendí al encontrar un gran letrero que decía:

.

"Bienvenidos a la tienda SAPOS ENCANTADOS".

.

Todavía incrédulo miré la puerta. El local no me dio confianza, pero por tratarse de un obsequio de Ren, decidí entrar.

.

_¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?._

.

El interior del local mostraba un ambiente mágico, una sensación extraña de encontrarte en un cuento de hadas: las luces tenues del establecimiento eran de colores rosas, amarillos, azules con cierto toque verde y variados colores pasteles sobre el polvo que adornaba los muebles de madera vieja, adornando de igual manera el techo de la presencia de variadas hadas sobre techo, uno que otro pequeño nomo y duendes sobre el piso, sin mencionar el peculiar sonido de un sapo en una grabación que se mezclaba un sonido de hacer encantos y magia.

Llegué junto al aparador, detrás de ella, una joven que me sonrió al verme.

-"Disculpe, espero pueda ayudarme" – le dije.

Pero ella me extendió la mano esperando a que le entregara algo, y sobresaltado busqué en el interior de mi abrigo la cajita que Ren me había entregado, sacando la nota que creí que ella me pedía.

Cuando ella miró la nota, la bajó sobre el cristal del aparador. Yo estaba que me moría de nervios con tanto misterio en el que me envolví desde que Ren Tao me entregó la dichosa caja, así que impaciente, pregunté:

-"No entiendo, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?"

Y ella tan solo sonrió.

-"¡Se convierten en príncipes!, Sólo tienes que seguir las instrucciones" – y diciendo esto, me entregó un cuadernillo, lo que se supone eran las instrucciones.

La idea se me hizo una tontería, - _"¡¿príncipes?!. Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído"_ – me dije.

Pero entonces, la vendedora tenía un sapo_, ¡Dios sabe de dónde lo sacó!_ Y me lo extendió frene mió.

-"¡_Todos_ son iguales!. Sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra y mañana a ésta hora ¡vas a tener a tu príncipe azul!".

Sus palabras invadieron mi mente, me perturbaba la idea de querer tener un _príncipe azul _en vez de una hermosa doncella, pero como deduje que la mujer estaba loca y que Ren también lo estaba, tomé al sapo y lo metí sobre la caja que se me obsequió, alejándome de ahí tan pronto como me fue posible.

.

.

.

**- . - x** - . - **X** - . - **x - . -**

.

.

.

.

.

Llegué a mi apartamento muy cansado por el largo trayecto en el que me sometí; de la manera más irracional decidí llegar hasta mi casa caminando, luego del disgusto de me trajo el dichoso regalo.

En fin, cerré la puerta cuando entre a mi apartamento, aventando las llaves sobre la mesita de la sala. Me quité mi saco y al aventarlo junto al sillón escuché cómo aquel _feo_ _sapo, arrugado _y_ de ojos saltones_, se quejó con su chillido de _"sapo"._ Me acerqué, sentándome junto al sillón, sacando la cajita de una de las bolsas de mi abrigo.

-"¡Par de locos!" – dije –"De seguro esto es obra de una de sus bromas pesadas" –exclamé con disgusto –"¿Ahora que voy hacer con éste sapo?"

Miré la caja con angustia, dejando que pasaran varios minutos al pensar en qué hacer, _y así,_ sin la menor importancia _y sin ningún ánimo de hacer algo productivo conmigo_, decidí seguir con el juego.

Tomé las instrucciones que guardé en otro de los bolsillos y aburridamente descubrí que lo único que se requería era en alimentar a éste asqueroso animal cada media hora exactamente durante 24 horas exactas, Día y Noche, eso no importaba. ¡No tenía qué retrasarme ni un segundo!, ¡Ni saltar una comida! porque de lo contrario, el hechizo no se rompería y seguiría siendo _un común_ y _corriente animal_.

-"¡qué novedad!" - me dije, definitivamente, esto olía muy raro, y digo raro, no por el olor que despedía este terrible animal, sino por que esto parecía un plan malvado que solo a Ren se le podría ocurrir. Pero en fin, de alguna manera me animé a seguir con su juego, me sonó mas divertido luego de no tener nada más que hacer, así que me dispuse a seguir leyendo:

.

"ACLARACIONES: Los sapos encantados se alimentan de amor cada media hora exacta. Debes decirle a tu sapito: _palabras cariñosas_, _tiernas_, _piropos,_ _hacerles sentir_ que no es un sapo sino un príncipe para que efectivamente se convierta en uno."

.

-"¡No!.. ¡puede!.. ¡SER!" – me dije incrédulo de lo que había leído, llevando mi vista sobre el sapo que se encontraba sobre mis piernas. –"¡¿_Qué clase_ de broma es _esta_?!"

Miré sobre el techo buscando una cámara que me revelara las intensiones de ese ojidorado, mirando los posibles rincones donde podría ser un buen ángulo para aquella broma. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos para averiguarlo y como ya había dicho que lo haría por falta de qué hacer, tomé el arrugado sapo y me lo llevé a mi cuarto, ahí lo coloque sobre mi cama buscando una señal que me afirmara lo especial que era _éste ¡frío! y ¡resbaladizo sapo!_. Me levanté para dar un par de vueltas en mi habitación, no era creíble lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la idea me sonó fuera de lugar, aún si cumplía con los requerimientos ¿en verdad..?... Mejor no quise pensar en eso, ya que después de todo, posible o no posible, yo había dicho que lo haría, ¡no podría desperdiciar mi regalo de cumpleaños!, así que me acerque junto a la cama tomando el sapo entre mis manos pero antes de comenter cualquier locura, miré el reloj junto a mi mesa de noche, eran las nueve con quince minutos y me sorprendí que no me haya llevado tanto tiempo el llegar a casa, pero entonces, muy decidido, lo coloqué frente a mi cara….. _pero el solo mirar a_ _ese_ _repugnante sapo tan más feo,_ mis inspiración se volvió a cero, por lo que supuse que el esfuerzo sería aún mayor:

_"¡vamos!, ¡yo pudo!.. ¡yo puedo!"_

-"¡Oh!" – exclamé como si encontré al ser más divino en este mundo –"¡Eres tan hermoso!" "¡No sabes lo que esperé para encontrar un alma como la tuya!" "¡Te amo!" - le dije con esfuerzo.

_**¡Me sentí!...** ¡el ser __mas pendejo en todo éste planeta!, mira que estar hablando con ese sapo tan … __tan más eso… me hizo creer que había perdido la razón en algún lugar durante el trayecto a casa._

_Pero de repente_, algo en ese animal cautivó mi atención, me pareció ver una luz dorada que resplandecía perturbando mi visión al mismo tiempo que escuche una especie de campanitas. –"Pero… ¿Qué fue eso?" – me dije alarmado. Pero aquella sensación desapareció cuando volví a encontrarme frente a mí, a _esos repugnantes ojos saltones_.

.

Y todavía dudoso de que lo haya imaginado me dije: _"Lo voy a volver hacer."_

_._

_.  
_

Esperé a que el reloj me indicara que habían transcurrido media hora desde entonces, así que tomé mi sapo una vez más y dije con voz encantadora: "¡Eres el ser más hermoso!" "¡El verdadero príncipe de mis sueños!" "¡El más hermoso de todos!" "¡Hay!" "¡Te amo!"

Aquella luz que había resplandecido, brilló con mayor intensidad que antes, el sonido de de cantos y campanas parecía que me envolvía, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara de la emoción,

.

"_No lo podía creer… Aquello no podría ser algo creado por Ren, ¿o sí?"_

.

_Pero todavía incrédulo, y algo perdido en la razón,_ decidí que en cada media hora _exactita_ le hablaría a mi _hermoso sapo verde...._

.

.

_(Media hora después)_

Me dirigí a mi cama acostándome sobre ella _con_ _mi sapo_ en mis manos, elevándolo sobre mi rostro, le miré y le dije:

.

_-"Hay momentos en la vida en la que miramos en muchas direcciones" _

"_Pero hay muchos otros en la que nuestros caminos se cruzan manteniendo una misma dirección" _

"_Tu camino y el mío están ligados en un mismo destino" _

"_Velaría tus sueños si me abrazas y robas con un beso, __mi corazón__"_

.

¡Si! eso había sonado bastante _cursi_, pero mi sapo ni cuenta que se dio de eso, solo un cruak escuché salir de su interior.

.

.

En la siguiente media hora, coloqué a mi sapo sobre la cama y yo me quedé sobre el suelo, arrodillándome frente a él, entonces, canté la primera canción que se me vino a la mente, _una_ de Miguel Gallardo:

.

.

_Te quiero tal y como eres, con todos tus defectos,_

_Te quiero como nadie te ha querido,_

_Te quiero como el niño que hay en mí,_

_Te quiero tanto,_

_Que solo entre tus brazos soy capaz de sentir amor,_

_Que solo una razón.._

_Te quiero,_

_Y es todo lo que puedo comprender…._

_Te quiero tanto_

_Te busco en la penumbra triste y gris de mi habitación_

_Y sueño con tener tu corazón…_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Si,_ aquella canción de la que no sabía bien su letra, había removido mi corazón, una letra muy profunda, y yo…_se la canté a mi sapito…_

_._

_.  
_

_Así como ésta tarugada_, seguí con el proceso de transformación. _No se qué chingados_ me estaba pasando, pero _yo_ en cada hora exactita lo hacía al pie de la letra, tanto que prefería no comer, ni iba al baño con tal de seguir con el proceso del_ sapo feo_.

.

_Todo el siguiente día_ me dedique a mi sapito…

.

Asi que al día siguiente estaba tan cansado que yo creo que comenzaba a delirar con tantas palabras hermosas _a un sapo verde apestoso_ que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido, hundiéndome en un sueño en el que incluso ahí, yo adoraba a mi _espantoso sapo arrugado._

_.  
_

_¡Lo sé!, ¡lo sé!._ Nunca hubiera imaginado hacer esto en mis cinco sentidos, pero lo hecho, hecho está, así que para cuando desperté:

.

.

"¡huy!... _¡Papacito!_._.__. ¡Diganme que estoy soñando!"_

_ .... ¡HABÍA UN **HOMBRE **A LADO MÍO!  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Ayer en mi rato de ocio lo hice, después de todo, no se me ocurre qué hacer en mi otro fic.. u.u.

No me inspiré mucho en él ¿se nota?.. Asi que si los personajes salen muy occ, disculpen, se supone que esta historia será un tanto así…. Aunque he de admitir que no creo ser nada buena para este tipo de historias…

Si no les gusta, no se apuren, desistiré en este intento… =)

.

.


	2. Oportuna Tentación

¡Hola!, Hoy ando un poco nerviosa, sí, no tenía idea de lo que terminaría escribiendo para este fic, tenía visión de hacer algo _nada_ complicado, sino una especie de lectura relajante, divertida, con personajes un tanto OCC, pero ya que todo esto pasa, ¿Por qué no hacer que sucedan situaciones comprometedoras entre los personajes?, después de todo, la idea la tomo de aquella grabación que ya les platiqué, xD.

Muchas gracias, Patrick A'sakura, UsuRaKantochi, Tayel, Didboroth, Hime_chan_ kyu y Red Crayon Princess por sus reviews, saber que ha sido de su agrado ha motivado a darle seguimiento a este fic, espero hayan disfrutado de una hermosa navidad y deseo que este nuevo año reciban, no solo un año más, sino _uno_ que los llenará de amor, salud y todas las satisfacciones, esos _éxitos_ que los hagan sentirse realizados. =)

Hime_chan_kyu, muchas gracias por tus palabras, el que consideres a Lyserg algo _cute_ me relaja un poco, me paso con él personaje, pero todo con el fin de divertirnos, n.ñ creo..

.

.¡FELICES FIESTAS! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

.

**ADVERTENCIA:** La siguiente escena no es apta a todos los publicos, puede ser fuerte para aquellas personas que no están acostumbrados a encontrar **"SEXO",** y créanme que cuando digo "SEXO" es porque realmente _lo es_…. por lo tanto, si eres susceptible a esta clase de situaciones, _ni lo leas_.

.

.

* * *

**Comentarios respecto a la redacción de la narración**:

**-"**Diálogo del personaje**" –**

**-**_**"**__Diálogo interno del personaje__**" **_**-**

"_expresión, pensamientos del personaje__**"**_

La oración como la siguiente_, es para resaltar _una expresión cuyo significado_ dependerá _de su contexto_._

**- . - x** - . - **X** - . - **x - . -** // cambio de escenario.

**Y OJO:**

**& - & - & **// cuando aparece estos caracteres, significa que la narración a continuación se hará, _ya sea por la narradora_ (su servidora) o porque el _personaje_ comenzará a narrar los sucesos. (bueno., u///u un intento de…. )

* * *

.

.

**CAPITULO II.**

**Oportuna Tentación.**

.

.

.

.

Hubiera preferido haber seguido dormido en vez de llevarme la supresa que me encontré al despertar, la escena frente a mis ojos fue algo que no _pude_ creer, un joven ... ¿_por qué no admitirlo?_, bien parecido, mas o menos de mi edad, dormía a mi lado… y _sabrá Dios a qué hora el degenerado lo hizo._

Pero al divagar en la idea de que aquel_ feo_, _arrugado_ y _espantoso_ animal tan horrible, se convirtió en un ser….. _guapo – aclara su garganta - _ me hace caer en la vaga conclusión de que verdaderamente los sapos se convierten en "príncipes", y me aterró, o es que _¿acaso los cuentos de hadas son reales_?.

Él era real,_ muy_ real, pero ignoraba de qué manera y cómo fue que llegó a mí recámara…

Me moví, no quería estar acostado a lado de ese… chico, y procuré que mis movimientos fueran imperceptibles para el joven que dormía, y sigiloso, pude encaminarme a dejar la cama, pero para mi desgracia, antes de que eso pudiera pasar, sentí que el cuerpo que descansaba se movió logrando que mi corazón estuviera a punto de salirme por la boca, _¡puros sustos y demasiados problemas para que surgieran de un día "supuestamente" especial!. _Desde que Ren me entregó la dichosa cajita azul y_ fui_ por mi _oportuno_ obsequio, las cosas han sucedido de una manera extraña…

"_Quizás debí haber dejado que las cosas se quedaran como estaban…"_

"_Quizás no debí de haber seguido este plan malvado…" _pensé.

.

.

.

.

**& - & -&**

.

.

.

.

y el joven inglés comenzaba a creer que la razón de todo ese problema había surgido cuando él hizo que el nacido en China le jurara…

-"no debí permitirlo" – pensó, -"y menos cuando Ren por puro orgullo lo tomó como un reto, jurando cumplir una sentencia que el mismo se autoimpuso en caso de no cumplirlo".

-_"para empezar, las cosas empezaron mal desde ahí" _- pensó.

Creyó que, el que se lo haya tomado enserio; el que lo haya convertido en su reto; y _agrando el incidente_ que Lyserg esperaba ansioso el momento…

- _"Pudieron ser factores para que comenzara una mala broma ¿no?"_ – pensó.

Lo miró nuevamente y sonrojado, desvió la mirada decidiendo apartarse de ese encuentro incómodo, y cauteloso, salió la habitación.

Las cosas no podían se más complicadas, él no creía en la historia de: sapos que se vuelven "príncipes" y por lo tanto, aquello debía ser una mala broma, y _muy pesada._

.

Si Ren lo que trataba de decirle era, que ese espantoso animal que le regaló se había convertido en ese joven de lo más apuesto, entonces le haría saber que estaba muy equivocado en creer que caería tan fácilmente en sus tonterías, era capaz de cruzar el mar de Japón _nadando_ con tal de llegar a China para exigir la respuesta que necesitaba.

"pero, para eso estaba el teléfono _¿o no?"_

.

.

.

.

**& - & -&**

.

.

.

.

Lyserg se alejó de la puerta de la entrada de su alcoba procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, tomó el auricular del teléfono y monitoreando la puerta cada cinco segundos, se enlazó hacia la mansión del causante de su tormento.

-"Si, diga" - responden al fin.

-"¡Jun!" – expresó esperanzado –"¡Qué alivio es escucharte! Dime, ¿esto es un sueño?"

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" – escuchó cuestionarle preocupadamente, ella sabía perfectamente quién era el que hablaba –"Lyserg, ¿Necesitas de asistencia médica?"

-"No, no" – le dijo apenado –"Necesito urgentemente comunicarme con Ren" – exclamó ciertamente desesperado al hablar, mirando por enésima vez en dirección a la puerta de su alcoba.

-"Lo siento, pero él no se encuentra ahora" – le hizo saber, escuchando su voz afligida.

-"Está bien, tendré entonces qué comunicarme a su celular. Gracias Jun, buen día".

Y antes de que la chica se despidiera, él ya había cortado la llamada.

Buscó entonces en el buró donde yacía el teléfono su agenda, buscando con prontitud el número nerviosamente.

-"¡Este es!" – pronunció al fin, haciendo una llamada nuevamente hasta China – "contesta, contesta, contesta" – expresó desesperado, –"Al fin" – pensó.

-"¿Ren?" – fue lo mejor que hizo como saludo.

-"ha, eres tú" – escuchó cómo la voz de otro joven simulaba desinterés, sin embargo, pronto escuchó: –"Me parece sorprendente recibir tu llamada a estas horas de la mañana, ¿es tan urgente?"

-"No llamaría si no lo fuera" – le dijo sonrojado, pensando que quizás exageraba al llamarle a las siete de la mañana, pero luego, tras recordar aquél joven en su cama, se convenció que tenía un motivo de peso mayor –"Necesito que me des una explicación" –exigió.

Sin embargo, el joven de China le habló con voz sarcástica.

-"¿A caso el regalo te decepcionó?"

-"De eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte" – le dijo con voz quedita, mirando a la puerta asustado cuando creyó escuchar un ruido, _solo Dios sabe si aquél ya se despertó_. –"Esto es serio" – susurró.

-"¿A sí?" – expresó sin importancia en el asunto, sin embargo, con voz burlesca agregó: –"No me digas que hiciste caso a todas esas tonterías". Lyserg no dijo nada esta vez, la vergüenza lo enmudeció por el momento, _¿a caso, todo era cierto?._ –"Esta bien, mi hermana supuso que lo harías" – le escuchó confiado –"elegirlo me dio la certeza de que sería lo mejor para ti, después de todo, tu caso era preocupante" – y volvió a reírse a manera de burla.

-"Deja de burlarte. No entiendo lo que pasa" – expresó.

Pero como si hiciera caso omiso a sus palabras…

-"¿ya lo disfrutaste?"

"_¿disfrutar?, ¿pero qué clase de pregunta fue esa?"_

-"¿qué cosa?" – preguntó, como si no supiera a lo que se refería.

-"Tu regalo, ¿ya lo disfrutaste?"

-"Yo…" – el joven no sabía qué responder, _¿a caso debía seguir con ese juego? ¿de qué se trataba todo esto_? –"No se a qué te refieres" – le anunció sonrojado.

-"No eres tonto" – le dijo –"sabes perfectamente lo que digo".

Lyserg se puso más que nervioso mostrando perturbación al escucharlo como si lo que le proponía se tratara de lo más normal.

Más sus palabras solo podían ir en una sola dirección -"¡No puedo cometer tal barbaridad!" – gritó.

-"No hay necesidad de que grites" – le anunció, denotando con su voz lo divertido que estaba por su reacción –"Noto demasiada perturbación, ¿acaso no fue de tu gusto?"

-"¿de mi gusto?" – la pregunta logró ruborizarlo todavía más, sintiendo cómo su sangre subía rápidamente hasta la cabeza, pero dada lo confianza que tenía en él, contestó quedito: –"No te lo niego, está como se quiere, pero"

-"¿pero?" – repite con esa forma burlesca que tenía.

-"N-No…" – dudó, pero luego reparó sus palabras –"No puedo hacer… "_eso_" "–contestó tímido.

-"estúpido" – escuchó llamarle – "el regalo es todo tuyo" – le dijo – "No pagué para que no sepas aprovechar las oportunidades" – evidenció sin molestarse en ser menos explícito a lo que se refería con sus palabras y con toda la intensión, agregó --"Nadie te va a reclamar si "forzas" la situación"

-"¿ese era tu plan?"

-"Descuida, _será nuestro secreto_".

"_¡¿Dios?! ¿qué fue eso? ¿una forma de decirle, viólatelo en el mejor momento?"_

-"¿te sientes bien?" – cuestionó al dudar de la salud mental de Ren.

-"Ignoraba que podrías llegar ha ser _tan_ sentimental" – expresó en su manera sarcástica, escuchando cómo se reía de la situación, pero al ver que Lyserg seguía confundido agregó –"Es solo una ilusión Lyserg, no tienes por qué tener ese tipo de enredos".

-"¿lo dices ... en serio?" – cuestionó rojo. Lo de ser "_ilusión"_ no le sonaba tan malo después de todo. –"no soy una bestia, como otros parecen disfrutar serlo" – le hizo saber.

-"Ni lo digas" – escuchó sin ninguna perturbación –"cuando regrese a Tokio, no quiero encontrarme con "virgencitas" de nuevo, esta es tu oportunidad, es toda tuya".

-"¿mía?" – cuestionó extrañado, sin embargo las cosas tuvieron que concluir para aquella _extraña_ y _malsana_ conversación.

-"Te llamo cuando regrese" – y dicho esto con seriedad, el joven colgó.

Lyserg quedó petrificado en su lugar. – "_Disfruta tu regalo ¿dijo?" –_ cuestionó iluso. – "¿Desde cuándo Ren Tao se daba el lujo de regalarle "un hombre" para su juguete sexual?_" -._ La idea comenzaba a molestarle –_ "esto no me gusta nada"_

Cierto ruido que se pronunció en la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose por enterado de que su _sapo_, mejor dicho, que el _príncipe_, si es que lo era, había despertado, y aún confundido con la reciente conversación con el proveniente de China, se acercó hasta la puerta, aventurándose a descubrir lo que ocurría por detrás de ella, la abrió y por la apertura, le miró…

…ahí estaba, desnudito, listo para comerse. Su bronceada tez era signo de ser _piel pecaminosa_ que le incitaba al mayor de los placeres y su cuerpo, _¡huy su cuerpo!_, aquel bien torneado era motivo suficiente para caer en _la_ _fantasía_….

Cerró nuevamente la puerta, buscando tranquilizar su agitado corazón y borrar de su mente los pensamientos impuros.

-"¡Esto no esta pasando!" "¡esto no esta pasando!" – se repetía –"¡A mí me gustan las mujeres!" " ¡a mí me gustan las mujeres!".

Y diciendo esto, volvió abrir cautelosamente la puerta, observando al joven, dueño de una envidiable cabellera castaña que llegaba por debajo de sus sentaderas y para su _entera_ _satisfacción_, lo miró a través del espejo y sonrojado, cerró una vez más la puerta.

-"¡Dios! ¡Qué hombre!" – expresó a punto de morirse ahí mismo –"¡¿En qué pensabas al darme un chico y no una chica Ren?!" –. Lamentó no habérselo preguntado, ignorando que su voz se había pronunciado fuertemente.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió, dejándolo petrificado al sentir correr la adrenalina por sus venas…

"¿y todo esto por un… _sapo apestoso_?."

Inevitable era encontrarse con aquel chico, "enterito" como sólo aquél _méndigo_ se le quería.

Se alejó un poco, nervioso, apenado de mirarle lascivamente su cuerpo desnudo. No obstante, aquel sujeto le miró y Lyserg se sintió cautivado por sus profundos ojos al verle sonreír tan endemoniadamente_ sexy_, y con un aire de superioridad, dijo:

-"¡Ya era hora de que alguien rompiera este_ maldito_ hechizo!" – expresó de mala gana, llevando sus manos sobre su cintura mientras analizaba con la mirada al de ojos verdes –"y tenía que tocarme _uno_ de esos raritos" – se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿perdón?" – expresó ofendido –"¿te refieres a mí?" – cuestionó molesto –"¡Te recuerdo que no fui _yo_ el que venía en su cajita envuelta!" – le contradijo haciéndole notar su disgusto.

El chico le miró tan solo unos segundos, y con una sonrisa de medio lado, dijo – "vamos" – le invitó cínico –"No te me amargues, tampoco es el fin del mundo" – anunció el muy descarado.

_- "Lo que me faltaba, ¡arrogante!"_ – pensó el inglés –"_pero, ¡terriblemente Sexy!"_

Sin embargo, de una forma galante, dándose su lugar de ser lo mejor que pudiera pasarle, le expresó:

–"Siéntete afortunado, _piedrita de jade_, porque _yo_"– y sonrió –"Soy, _tu príncipe_".

.

.

.

.

**& - & -&**

.

.

.

.

-"¿mi príncipe?" – mencioné pasmado, como toda chica que experimenta: su primer y gran amor.

Se acercó a mí atrevidamente, llevando sus manos sobre la piel de mis mejillas, la sensación me hizo estremecer cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos…

_Muy cercas de mí_

-"¿Me quieres?" – me cuestionó en una sutil voz que logró hacer que sintiera que mi corazón estallaría en algún momento.

-"yo" – susurré idiotizado por él, _me pareció un encanto_…

"_pero no pude olvidar que ese chico se había burlado de mí"_

-"¿no que el rarito era yo?" – cuestioné con toda intención de aniquilarle el momento.

Él sonrió, _¡Dios!, ¡su sonrisa!_ … atrayéndome atrevidamente a su cuerpo, rodeándome con un brazo.

-"Pequeño, soy _tu príncipe_" – susurró sobre mi oído, recorriendo con suave aliento mis mejillas hasta quedarse tormentosamente sobre mis labios –" y…" – prolongó con tortura, el tiempo –"_te pertenezco_" – su voz, seductora, terminó conquistando cada poro de mi piel, mis labios lo deseaban y mi sonrojo se hacía notar cada vez más. –"Soy todo tuyo" – susurró en esa voz tan cautivante como todo lo que él era –"pero… _si_ no me amas" – sus palabras estrujaron mi corazón, _¡Dios! ¡Este chico sabía como hacer sufrir,_ alejándose como si en verdad eso sucediera..,

Y yo, todo endiosado, no lo dudé ni un momento para decir –"¡Te amo!" – en un arranque de deseo.

El sonrió, logrando estremecer mi cuerpo otra vez…

"_¡Este chico simplemente era maravilloso!"_

-"Di, cuánto me amas" – pidió endemoniadamente seductor, acercándose a mis labios, incitándolos tras el leve roce.

"_¡Dios!, la pura sensación me hacía sentir que estaba en otro lugar.."_

-"Mucho" – le dije, pero pareció no bastarle mi respuesta porque se alejó un poco decepcionado de mí.

-"Tan poco efecto causo en tí".

_Y con eso, me hechizó._

-"¡Mucho! ¡te amo!¡te amo! ¡Estás como se quiere!" - grité con desesperación.

El chico volvió a mí como si mis palabras lo hubieran incendiado, y me dijo: –"Entre más me ames, más _perfecto_ seré"

Y aquello me encantó todavía más, _¿hacerse más guapo por amarlo?_, sólo un_ tonto_ no lo haría…y _claro, _eso tonto_ no lo sería yo._

-"¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mí?" – cuestionó para mi sorpresa y yo como _idiota_ le dije:

-"¡Todo, mi amor! ¡todo!"- exclamé.

Y fue ahí que escuché –"Entonces, _hagamos algo divertido_".

"_lo que quieras"_ acepté en mis pensamientos, endiosado con el joven castaño, mas por un breve tiempo, mis pensamientos me atormentaron al desear desesperadamente un momento de pasión con él, y es que, ¿_cómo podía aceptar que aquel joven me gustara?,_ pero cuando sus labios danzaron sobre los míos, el deseo de que él fuera para mí no me dejó en paz y hambriento de su cuerpo, mis manos lo recorrieron con lujuria.

"_Si él era una ilusión, era .. simplemente perfecto"._

Comencé a sentir sus labios rozar mi cuello, su aroma era limpio, adictivo como el calor que emanaba su cuerpo junto al mío, sentí sus manos recorrerme sin privarse de tocar aquellas partes que me estremecieron, mi piel respondía en cada estímulo del joven, y sin advertirlo, me tomó de la cintura acercándose a mi oído para decirme "quiero que seas mío", _yo temí_, él me cargó entre sus brazos llevándome sobre la cama en el que con maestría quitó mis ropas, era atrevido, _demasiado,_ y mi pudor no fue suficiente para que él se detuviera; la sensación me avergonzó, yo temía mostrar mi desnudez de ésta manera pero fuera de lo que creí, aquello se había vuelto un _arranque_ de deseo; un beso apasionado fue todo lo que necesité para que la excitación fluyera en mi ser mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban, entrelazándose en una oleada de placer, besos ardientes que lograban avivar mi lujuria dejando en el olvido la timidez que sentía. Aquellas manos, ágiles y encantadoras cómo él mismo, exploraron sin ningún reparó mi virgen cuerpo, sus caricias llegaron hasta mi sexo, la sensación me hizo temblar logrando que un gemido se ahogara sobre su boca, en aquella cavidad de un dulce exótico que me gustaba, mi excitación aumentaba y se mezcló con el miedo que experimentaba por ser mi primera vez… se alejó un poco, su mirada inyectaba el morbo y sus ojos se hundían en los míos con el mismo deseo que yo sentía, _me gustaba_ enormemente todo lo que me causaba. Mi corazón palpitó fuerte al sentir sus labios tomar nuevo rumbo, recorriendo con lo ardiente de su lengua _mi piel_, pasó por mi piocha, bajando lenta y tormentosamente sobre mi cuello y ahí, mordió, par de veces en la que meolvido de mí viviendo tan solo el placer que me provocaba. Siguió descendiendo por un enloquecedor camino recto encontrando mi ombligo, sentí su jugueteo, su lengua revivía un cosquilleo que lograba curvarme varias veces implorando con mis manos a que dejara el agujero en paz, pero su lengua, libre y juguetona, contorneaba las paredes como si quiera obtener de ahí algo que le gustaba, mordiendo y provocando para volver a jugar. A fin me rendí sintiendo la delicada zona completamente mojada, y él concluyó el juego depositando un placentero beso sobre mi ombligo continuando su trayecto, la sensación mientras se deslizaba me extasiaba, dejando la evidencia de su recorrido con la humedad de su lengua… pronto lo sentí ahí, tan cercas de lo que temía, yo apenas y podía respirar, quise impedir que avanzara más lejos de lo que ya había hecho, pero sus manos no dejaron que mis piernas le estorbaran y las abrió atrevidamente, colocándolas a cada lado de él llevando su rostro al final de su camino, y me besó, _"Oh",_ en ese momento sentí una tremenda excitación _desorbitado_ por mis sentidos, más no se comparó nada cuando sentí que me lamía con su lengua, disfrutando de cada milímetro de mi carne y mis _pelotas_, hundiéndome en la holeada de emociones que me produjo, y todavía cruel, no perdonó escapar las emociones que nublaron mi vista, su boca reclamó mi erección como si tratara de su _dulce_ haciendo que una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo al sentirlo presionado entre sus labios, cada recorrido que hacía, intensificaba el ritmo sintiéndome desfallecer, sentir esa boca caliente me enloquecía y llegué a creer que no resistiría tantas sensaciones en mi cuerpo: se curvaba, se movía enterrando las uñas sobra el colchón, mordiendo mis labios en cuando en cuando y gimiendo de placer.

El joven sonrió con maldad, y mientras seguía devorando la expansión de mi pene, sentí un dedo jugar en cierta parte que no le di importancia, el estímulo de su boca me llevaba a sufrir lo imaginable, pero la sensación en mi pequeño culito creció, sintiendo otro intruso en mi entrada, esta vez gemí por el atrevimiento y mis ojos le reclamaron al mirarle, pero él, metió otro y mi cuerpo se tumbó enteramente sobre la cama, pronunciando con mis labios un quejido al seguir con su labor. Se apartó de mí, creí que al fin mis plegarias fueron escuchadas por él, tomó mis caderas colocando su propia carne entre mis nalgas, sentí miedo, mucho miedo, _pasando lo inevitable_… me penetraba de golpe terminando la mitad de su erección dentro, quería que lo sacara, _el dolor era espantoso_, era bastante grande y mi tormento no disminuyó al intuir que se encapricharía en meterlo todo, ¡quería quitármelo de encima al desgraciado ese! y mis lágrimas fueron las que hablaran de mi dolor…. creí que me torturaría y sin embargo, se acercó a mí, sus labios sobre mis mejillas…

-"Hey, no sigas llorando _pequeño_, ya estoy dentro"

-"me duele" – comenté, y aunque sonrió cínico el muy descarado al que buena hora volví mi amante, sus ojos me dijeron que comprendía la situación.

Respiré profundamente tratando de controlar el miedo, mi dolor, y él esperó un poco, tan solo un poco, tiempo casi nada para mí, y siguió con envestidas que se pronunciaban sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, _y lo hizo_ sin previo aviso, mostrando la poca amabilidad que tenía al meterlo finalmente todo, pero poco a poco volví a sentir placer, la sensación fue hermosa, lo más delicioso que pudiera imaginar, sentirlo que entraba en mí era _lo más íntimo_ _de los_ _placeres_, mis caderas lo buscaron, moviéndose deseosas, _lo querían todo,_ cada vez más dentro, acelerando ese vaivén enloquecedor… y entonces, en esa búsqueda de intimidad total, él tomó mi pierna, posándola sobre su hombro y siguió ese_ rico_ y _excitante _movimiento que me elevó al cielo… moví mis caderas más rápido, escuchando nuestros gemidos pronunciarse cada vez más y más fuertes, _y deseé abrazarlo_, fue entonces que nuestra posición cambió, me tomó por la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo quedándome sobre sus piernas, y abrazados, nuestras lenguas volvían a encontrarse como si necesitaran del otro con desesperación, pasó a mi cuello y no dudé en clavarle mi uñas sobre su espalda, aquello provocó más pasión, más deseo y con sus manos en mi cintura me invitó a mantener el ritmo de mis caderas a su merced, _"oh"_ me abracé a él con fuerza sobre su cuello, no pude resistir más, y estallé, rociando su abdomen, su pecho, y me besó _con ansias_, _"Oh, maldita sensación que provocaba"_ él quería más y nuevamente me tumbó sobre la cama, limpiando el semen con su lengua, saboreando mi cuerpo, llevándose de nuevo mi pene _con tanta pasión_, y yo, en el estado de excitación tan alto, tomé su rostro entre mis manos proclamando esos labios suyos para hacerlos míos en mi boca, y de nuevo, nos encontramos sintiendo mi lengua hurgar en su boca saboreando el nuevo néctar que él me había probado, _y me excitó todavía más_, entonces fui yo, quien esta vez lo hice girar sobre la cama logrando que él parara por debajo mío, quería ser _yo_ el que ahora lo probara, quería ser _yo_ quien provocara todo esos placeres. Llevé mi mano sobre su erección, masajeando mientras miraba su rostro, aquél que me decía que gozaba del placer… mi deseo por probarlo crecía, me desconocí a mí mismo, adicto por explorar todas esas nuevas sensaciones… acerqué mi rostro frente a su hermosa erección, dejando en él besos suaves mientras iba bajando por su carne ansioso y lamí los testículos al llegar ahí, chupando, saboreándolos como si fueran lo mejor que había probado en mi vida, algo exquisitamente nuevo y sentí entonces el cuerpo de mi amante estremecerse, le contemplé, excitado por lo que causé, como si fuera mi deseo darle ese pequeño tiempo a recuperarse, pero ansioso, lo tomé entre mis manos una vez más, llevándolo a mi boca tímidamente, mis movimientos fueron suaves, quería hacerlo bien, y sentí la respuesta de su cuerpo, era tan placentero su _rica_ y _caliente_ carne dentro de mi boca, que no quería hacer otra cosa que devorarla, era un gozo que me invitaba a tragar _más_ y _más_ de su delicia… cambié mi estrategia, mis labios se entretuvieron en su glande, dando círculos primero y luego, delinearlos con mis labios, lamiendo y succionando de él, era delicioso y su estremecimiento me hizo estremecer, _y vuelto completamente un loco desesperado_, me apoderé de su carne sin privaciones sintiéndolo duro en mi boca, él lo desfrutó logrando arrancarle gemidos de los que no creí llegar escuchar, y miré el pene que recorría en ese vaivén intenso hasta que por fin, estalló dentro de mío, _"¡oh my god!"_ pude comer golosamente el exquisito néctar de aquel hombre, miré su rostro, suave, satisfecho y se incorporó un poco para tomar mi rostro con sus manos, me levante quedando más alto que él y me atrajo a sus labios, acostándome encima suyo mientras nuestros partes más intimas se rozaban logrando una fricción electrizante en nuestro encuentro… nos besamos arrebatándonos el aliento _con esa hambre_, _con esa sed_ que procuraba hacer mía su boca, me llevó debajo suyo, sus manos jugaron sobre mi cara, pasándola por mi nuca haciendo un beso más intimo y luego, agitados y cansados, terminamos nuestro encuentro, él se acostó a mi lado, me miró y yo me acerqué a él, abrazándolo al proclamar su cuerpo mío, porque yo lo era de él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

T.T sexo, sexo, puro sexo.... y lo nerviosa qué se me quita, disculpen.

.

¿les gustó?

.

.


	3. Completo Desastre

¡Hola!, ¿Qué creyeron? Ritzud dejó morir la historia, jiji, creo que habría sido lo mejor, sin embargo, tengo proyectos en mente para este material, así que si les sigue gustando tomaré eso para mí, mi pequeña satisfacción personal ^^.

Agradezco a los que siguen leyendo y a todos sus comentarios, les diré que: todavía mantengo presente lo que dejo inconcluso, así que por ahora esperare a saber si gustan de lincharme --aunque dudo que con esto se salve el fic XD.

Hoy estoy, aparte de loca…¡feliz de volver a pasar por aquí a saludarlos!. Recuerden que este fic es inspirado "los hombres y los sapos", y comenzarán a ver lo que comienzo a formar para este fic.

Un saludo especial a mi amiga Patrick, Mitsuki Asakura, Usurakantochi, Hime-Chan_kyu, H Kanbara M, Didboroth, Red Crayon Princess, tayelx3, Fallon Kristerson y Kytsu =D. El capitulo anterior fue un gran paso para mí, ¡y lo hice!. -cuff, cuff.. demaciada felicidad.

Hime-chan_kyu espero ya estes recuperada, gracias por decir que lyserg es una monada, y que hao.. bueno, hoy le di algo diferente, creo.. hago lo que puedo. Gracias, disculpa la tardanza.

¡Cuídense!, nos seguimos leyendo ^^. ¡PERDONEN LA DEMORA!

.

.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido cercas de dos meses de haber recibido un asqueroso y mal oliente sapo como regalo de cumpleaños, aquel que, al seguir las instrucciones de un manual, se había convertido en príncipe.

Evidentemente sus días fueron diferentes y cada día divagaba en la idea de que los cuentos de hadas eran más que fantasías, cayendo en instantes en "fantasía" como el lado erótico que solo Hao podía significar. Los cuentos de hadas le parecían reflejar un objetivo, aquél que transmitía los aspectos más ocultos del espíritu logrando así la paz con nosotros mismos y con el mundo que lo rodea.

Y Hao... bueno…

Éste era su propia paz.

"Paz" si eliminaba todas esas vergüenzas por las que le hacía pasar desde el día en que le conoció: como el que su buen _príncipe_ gustara de pasear en "pelotas" por su pequeño departamento. No le hubiera sido molesto de no ser que, gozaba en darse el "lujo" en salir por el balcón con toda y su naturalidad, obligándolo en dar una serie de disculpas a sus vecinos y vecinas, aguantándose, la mala reputación que había adquirido. Eventualmente esto encadenó situaciones que, difícilmente Lyserg pudiera restarle importancia, mas prefería creerse, que una vez acostumbrado a su nueva rutina, los problemas pasarían hacer parte de un buen recuerdo…

.

.

—¡Pero qué tonterías estoy pensado!_ —_reprochó.

Desde temprano, el joven de Inglaterra preparaba el desayuno. Sabía que su buen príncipe se arreglaba el cabello e intuyendo que estaría por concluir, con prisa, agilizó sus manos.

Bien era cierto que, tras la llegada de su "sapo", sus intereses y sus tiempos eran otros:

Semanas anteriores no conocía, ni mantenía el interés por la gastronomía japonesa y ahora, sin poder presumir lo mismo, cada tarde asistía a un curso donde pagaba una mensualidad moderada con tal de que Hao degustara de ella cuanto quisiera. Los gastos excesivos que le implicaba su príncipe, obligó a Lyserg adquirir mayores responsabilidades en la empresa en la que trabajaba, con la esperanza de que en la menor brevedad posible, pedir un aumento. Por suerte, había conseguido un trabajo extra que se acomodaba perfectamente a sus horarios y que requería la sencilla labor de lavar los baños públicos de una plaza popular.

Su príncipe, quien se hacía llamar Hao, implicaba un sacrificio al que estaba _dispuesto_ trabajando intensamente, complaciendo cada pequeño capricho a costa de cansar su mente en situaciones de alta tensión, estrés o agotamiento, gastando toda energía que remediaba al consumir bebidas, incluyendo alcohólicas, que combinaba con fármacos de los que solía abusar, arriesgando incluso la salud. Cada día ignoraba el gran sacrificio que se autoimponía, satisfaciéndose al pensar en el premio que obtenía por todo esfuerzo. Tenía lo que quería con Hao y se convencía que, cada día valía la pena…

.

El platillo estaba listo.

—Lyserg _—. _Seescuchó una voz varonil.

—Hao, llevaré tu platillo en un momento.

—Desayunaremos a fuera.

La exigente propuesta le había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿A fuera?.

—Eso dije._—_Sus pasos se apresuraron adelantándose al evento, abrió la puerta del apartamento, se paró en el umbral y dijo_—_: No dispongo de tu tiempo Inglés. Moriré de hambre con tus lentitudes.

La mente de Lyserg procesaba la información, eso implicaba gastos y se preocupó. Parado ahí como ausente, no lograba nada:

—¿Y qué se supone que haré con esto? _—_cuestionó en voz alta, interesado en ser escuchado por el otro chico. Había sacrificado horas de sueño preparando el desayuno.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, solo ¡muévete!.

El joven de verdes cabellos frunció el ceño en muestra de su disgusto y con enojo se apartó el delantal haciéndolo a un lado sobre el platillo que había preparado. Tomó las llaves y le siguió luego de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

(Más tarde).

.

Llegaron a un restaurante no lejos del apartamento, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa de sillones reconfortables.

Lyserg le observaba. El joven se limitaba en degustar el platillo que había pedido y mientras esto sucedía frente a él, su mente formuló una pregunta: "¿cómo hubiese sido su vida si no estuviese él?". Simple. Un joven que solo vivía en complacer a los demás trabajando duro para llegar sin compañía a casa. Una rutina del que estaba cansado, una soledad que le abrumaba cada día. En cambio, Hao trajo consigo un panorama distinto. Más que "un juguete personal (que bien parecía serlo él mismo para el otro)", era su compañero en casa. Hao era "un intercambio de miradas", "una buena charla" y "sexo", no más de lo que él mismo quería entregar. Hao era en efecto, o por lo menos eso sabía: _una ilusión_. Perdía su tiempo en intentar invertir sus sentimientos y emociones en un "juguete" que tarde o temprano desaparecería. Le daba miedo pensar así, porque a pesar de lo que creía, era conciente de la dependencia que había adquirido con este chico.

.

.

El desayuno se había concluido.

.

—Lyserg _—_pronunció el joven de larga cabellera castaña medio enojado y medio sonriendo _—_: La próxima vez que no quieras acompañarme, avísame. Sé de bellas mujeres que lo disfrutarían.

El nombrado parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo de lo que escuchó. Trajo a su mente sus palabras volviendo de ese mundo contemplativo colocando la atención en él.

Fue entonces que entendió el reclamo.

"¡Que no comiera por ahorrar un poco, no significaba nada!" pensó.

—¿Bellas mujeres? _—_arqueó una ceja_—_¿Y tú...desde cuándo gozas de conocer bellas mujeres? _—_esta vez sus labios delinearon la burla. Hao no salía de su apartamento ni cuando este iba al trabajo gracias a su inconveniente al respecto.

—Tus vecinas son un excelente ejemplo _—_bufó el joven maliciosamente.

En los ojos de Lyserg se pudo observar avivarse el fuego. Los ojos azabaches de Hao destellaban el brillo de su perversidad provocando que la rabia, el enojo y dolor del otro chico se acrecienten todavía más.

—¿Qué relación mantienes con mis vecinas? ¡Dime! _—_la mirada fue firme, esforzándose por mantener la calma_—_.¿Acaso ellas te visitan?.

El susodicho sonrió, su voz sutilmente encantadora y sensual ayudó a reflejar la actitud egocéntrista de su ser_—_: Reconozco lo frustrante que ha de ser para tí_—. _Negó con la cabeza altivamente _—_Es imposible que_ tú príncipe_ pase desapercibido. Es una pena, pero enfrenta tu realidad, _el mundo no lo eres tú._

—¡Suficiente! _—_gritó_— _¡Tú no estás para hacerme este tipo de escenitas!_ —_el castaño rió_ y fue _la alarma de su celular quien le interrumpió, emitiendo el sonido que le recordaba lo tarde que era. Ambos debían andar en camino al apartamento, o de lo contrario, Lyserg volvería a llegar tarde a su trabajo. El chico ocultó tras sus verdes cabellos su semblante, aguantando su coraje para decir_—_:Vámonos.

Sin embargo, aunque éste caminaba hacia la salida del local, su compañero tan solo se cruzó de brazos hundiéndose en el sillón como si se hubiese indignado. Y no tardó mucho para cuando Lyserg reaccionara, devolviéndose hasta llegar a la mesa_—_: Escúchame bien Hao, te lo diré una vez… _—_la firmeza con que se pronunciaron las palabras le dieron seriedad al asunto y lo que comunicó a continuación, jamás lo creyó decir _—_: No te compro lo mejor en marca de ropa encharcándome con las tarjetas de crédito hasta el tope con ellas… No concedo cada capricho, cada deseo que se te venga en gana, Y no tolero cada egocéntrica palabra, gozando de mí, _de MÍ cuerpo_ cada que se te venga en gana, como para que una estúpida venga y use lo que es_ mío_. Así que te voy a pedir, que respetes el apartamento donde vives y _me respetes,_ Hao. Cuida tu boca, que no toleraré tus fantasías y demás. Eres _mí príncipe_ y no voy andar compartiéndote con nadie, _¿entiendes?._ Ahora si… si me haces el favor, ¡quiero irme!.

El aludido rechinó los dientes, molesto.

—Bien pequeño verde, será como digas, pero te recuerdo que_ "este príncipe" _ requiere de atenciones.

—Creo que _"este verde" _puede darte todas _esas_ atenciones.

—¿sí? _—_exclamó sarcástico.

—Sí _—_correspondió.

—Hoy no irás a trabajar. _Serás mío Lyserg Diethel_ _—_sonrió el muy sínico y luego con una voz sutil como si incitara su enojo_—_:No tendrás inconveniente, _¿o sí?._

Al instante, la expresión del dueño de verdes pupilas se volvió pálida al pensar en la trampa que había caído.

—Hao, yo..

La expresión de Hao fue irónica, divertido de que sea él mismo quien se diera cuenta de lo patético que era. Se incorporó de su asiento y dijo:

—Debí suponerlo_—_ saliendo del local sin evitar la sonrisa burlona que Lyserg no vió.

El chico Diethel le miró salir reprimiéndose. Sabía que aquello lo había fingido, aun así, salió tras él.

_Su príncipe _utilizaba el chantaje como una forma de persuadirlo y sin embargo, bien era efectivo, con cada segundo que transcurría Hao mantenía esa pose de indignado logrando que su propio disgusto poco a poco fuera desvaneciendo…

—No seas tan severo conmigo Hao, todavía tengo qué pagar muchos de los gastos que TÚ has generado.

—En vez de quejarte, deberías sentirte afortunado inglés. No cualquiera tiene, a un príncipe.

—¡De veras que me esfuerzo! _—_su voz se entonó desesperada, sintiéndose en un hoyo sin salida.

"¿cómo era posible no haber advertido la trampa?". Ahora el enojado era Hao cuando se suponía que él mismo debería estar molesto de lo que dijo…

Exhaló aire resignadamente.

—: Si es tanto tu deseo, me quedaré.

El joven Lyserg sabía lo que implicaba ser él quien cediera y animándose, se decía así mismo_—_: "Has cedido en peores situaciones"._— _Sin embargo, dentro de él: Una lucha interna se esforzaba en reprimir la voz de su conciencia, aquella que decía estar haciendo lo incorrecto, angustiándolo y llenándole de culpas al tiempo de saber que, no daba marcha atrás.

A pesar del sacrificio que hacía este chico, Hao mantuvo distancia. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra habían merecido en agradecimiento y el joven de verdes pupilas sentía cómo los sentimientos punzaban sobre sus órganos internos, causándole dolor. Le dolía que Hao fuera tan severo con él.

—No me juzgues tan duramente _—_su voz reflejó tristeza mezclada con angustia y desesperación al sentirse incomprendido_—_:Sitrabajo Hao… es para darte lo me pides… _—_y su voz se quebró.

El apuesto príncipe paró su andar permitiendo que Lyserg se le olvidara respirar cuando giró su rostro encontrándose frente a sus ojos almendrados, mirada que fue despectiva_—_:Sí, como digas_ —_y continuó su camino.

.

.

.

**- . - x** - . - **X** - . - **x - . -**

.

.

Minutos más tarde….

.

En un teléfono público.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¿lo que implica tanta irresponsabilidad?. Estás faltando a tus obligaciones y no es la primera vez _Lyserg—_la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea se escuchó molesta y a la vez cansada_—_: La señorita Jeanne supervisa bajo el permiso de su padre el desempeño de todos sus empleados y puedo asegurarte que no tardará en descubrir cuál es el tuyo en esta empresa.

—Reconozco que no he sido el mejor empleado Marco, sobre todo, en estos últimos meses, pero en verdad, necesito el día.

El silencio se escuchó por un instante.

—No tengo opción, por esta vez responderé por tí, pero te advierto que será la última vez. Que así sea.

—Estoy muy agradecido con usted, señor Marco, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

—Responde,¿Tu huésped sigue en casa?.

Lyserg reaccionó nervioso. _—_Sí.

El silencio los envolvió brevemente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?.

—Estoy bien Marco, no quería preocuparte.

Se escucha un suspiro. _—_Tengo el presentimiento de que todas estas actitudes irresponsables de tu parte son consecuencia de una mala compañía y por esta vez no indagaré más, sin embargo Lyserg, si tú no quieres responsabilizarte de lo que haces, yo sí tomaré cartas en éste asunto _y no te avisaré. _

—S-sí_ —_respondió apenado.

Era difícil mentirse y fingir que un gran peso no caía sobre sus hombros. Marco había sido el hombre que le había apoyado sacándolo adelante desde la trágica muerte de sus padres. La culpa lo carcomía. "¿Cómo podía permitirse fallar así?". Faltar a sus deberes era como la forma más desvergonzada de mal agradecer sus esfuerzos.

—Por hoy es todo lo que ocupo saber. Mañana, cuando llegues, preséntate a mi despacho.

Y antes de que el chico pudiera articular palabra, escuchó cómo cortaron.

Ensimismado colgó, acercándose junto al castaño. De la manera más frívola le escuchó decir_—_: Fácil _—_mostrando orgullo por su victoria. Le dio la espalda metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón y el muy maldito continuó su camino sin disturbio.

Su actitud provocó ira. Apunto estuvo de hablar el joven de verdes cabellos cuando escuchó no lejos de ahí:

—¡Ha!¡Pero si eres tú!, ¡Eres el chico de la ventana! _—_la voz de una chica se escucha junto a Hao. _—_¡Me parece extraordinario poder conocerte al fin!.

El susodicho sonrió atractivamente ocasionando que las dos chicas se sonrojaran.

Lyserg se acercó escuchando la manera en la que descaradamente Hao decía:

—Ser atractivo es mi falta _—_mirando de reojo como si se burlara, y al instante, Lyserg volvió disgustarse.

—Dinos, ¿cuál es tu nombre? _—_cuestionó la misma chica de ojos negros y largos cabellos azules.

—No te lo recomiendo, es un engreído que solo sabe creerse príncipe _—_intervino el joven de Gran Bretaña sin la intención en dejarlo hablar.

—Los celos no van contigo pequeño_ —. _Las mejillas del inglés se tapizaron rojas y la muchacha de cabellos azules sonrió como si le hubiese causado ternura.

—Jo-joven Lyserg _—_esta vez fue Tamao, una de las vecinas de enfrente a su apartamento quien habló con voz tímida_—_: ¿Cómo ha estado?... es-es muy extraño verlo por aquí a estas horas ¿ca-cambió de turno?.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Me tomé un descanso _—_disimuló la amabilidad sin dejar de ser cortante. No tenía ánimos de hablar con sus vecinas ante el incidente con su "pinche sapo" tan solo hace unos momentos.

—Le-le presento a la señorita Pilika_—_respira adquiriendo confianza_—_: Ella viene del Norte de país y es la invitada de la señorita Anna, se quedará al menos las próximas semanas.

—Sea bienvenida a Tokio_—_ le dijo el chico de verdes pupilas, la chica extendió su mano y este correspondió al saludo con un gesto amable_—_: Es un placer.

—Es para mí un gusto _—_correspondió la muchacha sin hacerse esperar, y luego dijo_—_: ¿No piensas presentarlo?.

Hao miró a su compañero disfrutando de la inevitable situación en la que Lyserg se metió. Sin embargo, aún cuando éste no deseaba que Hao tuviera lazos de amistad con chicas o chicos, su educación estaba primero y todavía nada convencido, dijo:

— Tamao, Hao. Hao, Tamao _—_y del mismo modo, sin entusiasmo_—_: Pilika, Hao. Hao, Pilika. Ok, nos vamos.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! _—_lo detuvo tirando de su hombro pareciéndole intrépida la chiquilla_—_: Me inquieta saber porqué aquel día tu amigo salió por el balcón desnudo. ¡Todo mundo lo vió!, y mira que... _se extraña lo interesante_.

—Quién se resiste _—_bufó altivo y soberbio el joven de largos cabellos.

Al instante, Lyserg y Tamao se ruborizaron, siendo Pilika la que sonrió.

—Pues mira que atribuiste la admiración de Anna, ella es sumamente exigente con los chicos… Considérate un afortunado.

—¿Anna? _—_cuestionó Lyserg con preocupación.

—My lady's, ustedes son las afortunadas. No cualquiera puede osarse de haber visto lo más _eminente de la perfección__._

—¿Podrías tener un poco de pudor y _respeto_ por las mujeres? _—_recriminó el otro logrando que tan solo riera sin sentir pudor.

—Se-señorita Pilika, no debería darse esas confianzas con el joven. Es incómodo.

—A él no le molesta, menos a mí. Seguro Anna querrá conocer su historia. ¡Oh!, ¿porqué no vienen a cenar con nosotras?, la pasaremos bien conociéndonos.

—¡Pilika! _—_reprimieron al unísimo Tamao y Lyserg.

—Oh, no me malinterpreten, tan solo será una charla amistosa. Verás Hao cómo Anna te gustará. ¡No cabe duda que me gusta hacerla de cupido!_ —_dijo la niña ensoñada.

Lyserg se anticipó:

—Temo que esta noche estaremos ocupados. De todos modos agradecemos la invitación_—._ Y Hao había correspondido al mirar de aquellas verdes pupilas, hablándole con un aire seductor:

—No sabes lo provocas inglés.

—No seas tonto _—_replicó colmado de la paciencia. Su príncipe sonrió y sin que lo advirtiera, dijo:

—Dada la falta de interés de éste, iré con ustedes _ahora_.

—¡Por supuesto!_ —_dijo Pilika. Tamao tan solo asintió con la mirada, sonrojada.

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?_ —_reprochó el chico disimulando el enojo que sentía, ignorando a sus vecinas por un momento.

—Habiendo tantas formas con qué divertirnos y tú te amargas encerrándome como roedor. Me cansaste chico lindo. Agradece que esta vez sepas dónde estoy.

Demasiado cinismo para un día, demasiada osadía. Furioso lo jaló hacia él.

—Escúchame bien, tú no irás a ningún lado.

Pero Hao se safó con violencia, mirándole con desprecio:

—¿Serás tú quien me lo va impedir?_—_y carcajeándose en su cara, se alejó, acercándose a ambas chicas, abrazándolas por la cintura atrevidamente para entonces, marcharse.

Lyserg sintió una cruel punzada en su corazón… completo rechazo, un doloroso abandono por aquél dueño de pupilas azabaches que avivan emociones, frió sentimientos que alimentaban el fuego interno.

"¡Eres un tonto!. Me maté trabajando con tal de darle una vida de lujos _¿Para qué?_ ¿Para que me salga con esto?" gritaba en sus adentros: "¡Idiota!"..._—_¡Un imbécil! _—_gritó eufórico.

—Quién iba a decirlo _—_una voz le hizo entrar en razón, sorprendiéndolo_—_: Creí conocer a un santo. Ahora sé, lo errado que estaba.

Lyserg volvió su rostro hacia el chico que le hablaba en el momento menos oportuno, encontrando un auto deportivo a lado suyo, y dentro de él…

—¿Ren?.

—Es difícil advertir quién eres.

—Yo….¿No se supone que estabas en China? _—_. Cuestionó sin ocuparse en explicar sus motivos_—_:¿Estabas buscándome?.

—No_—_rió burlezco_ —_Vengo a dejar una carta de parte de mi hermana, la conoces: Kyoyama._ —_Lyserg parecía enfurecer de nuevo, el simple nombre era relacionado con el pinche sapo más verde repugnante y mal oliente…._—_Pasaré al estacionamiento. Invítame unos tragos y seré todo oídos para tí _—_y con una mirada picarezca_—_: Sabes que hay un asunto del que debes hablarme, _¿virgencita?._

Y ante la provocación, Lyserg eufórico daba gritos de lo que para Ren fueron incongruencias, desvaríos que no intentó descifrar y riendo y con toda la intensión arrancó el auto dejándolo atrás.

.

.

.

**- . - x** - . - **X** - . - **x - . -**

.

.

.

.

—Dijiste que venías con Anna, no conmigo_—_alegó el joven de Inglaterra mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento, cediendo el paso una vez abierta.

—No seas imbécil_—_ingresó pasado a su lado, entreteniéndose en la decoración de la misma_—. _Has estado remodelando_—_advirtió. Sin embargo, Lyserg solo arrugó el ceño, cerrando la puerta.

—Ponte cómodo _—_caminó a la cocina tomando el platillo que había preparado esa mañana, tirándolo en la basura.

Ren le había seguido, observando cómo el joven limpiaba la cocina. Se cruzó de brazos recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—No sabía que cocinabas comida japonesa _—_Lyserg no contestó, dejando un ambiente denso que el de China, no dio importancia_—._ ¿Y bien?, ¿dónde pediste tu obsequio?_. _

Un recipiente estrelló en el piso.

El chico de Gran Bretaña le daba la espalda y por un momento parecía debatirse en si mirarlo o recoger los pedazos rotos, aguardando silencio. Bajo el fregador Lyserg abrió la puerta de su alacena donde tomó una pequeña escoba y un recogedor comenzando la labor de quitar los vidrios esparcidos.

Mientras concluía, ambos mantuvieron silencio.

—Querías un trago _—_le anunció pasando a lado suyo dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cantina ubicada entre la sala y el comedor.

—El trago puede esperar. No entiendo cuál es tu problema _—. _Con agobio sus ojos ámbar le miraron interrogantes, mirada que fue correspondida por otra, irritado.

—¡¿En qué mundo concibes regalar tan semejante… _—_aguantó sus palabras con coraje… sus miradas debatiéndose una a la otra y sencillamente dijo_—_: Perdona, hoy no ha sido mi mejor día _—_reanudando su camino hacia el mobiliario que simulaba ser cantina.

—¿Te molestó mi obsequio? _—_cuestionó con un deje de burla en sus labios, sin dejar de mirarle.

—No _—. _Respondió secamente, tomando una botella de vodka_—_ Debes disculparme, yo… _—y _rió_— _No quise ofenderte.

—Es increíble _—_advirtió como si le molestara sus palabras_—¿_Preferías un juguete inflable? Porque entonces diré que prefiero entregarte la sangre de una virgen que…

—¡No! _—_interrumpió trastornado_—_ ¡¿Acaso estás demente? _—. _Dejó la botella sobre la barra, acercándose, enfrentándose a los ojos felinos de Ren_—_: ¿Cuál es tu interés personal en esto? _—_indagó con la mirada en busca de una respuesta_—. _Sabes con perfección que una cena, una invitación o lo que fuera, era bien recibido. Me asustas. Y hablo en serio.

—Soy un chico Lyserg, y entiendo perfectamente cómo sentimos, nuestra naturaleza redunda en lo sexual _—_caminó hacia el mobiliario que el otro dejó atrás_—_.No puedes pasarte la vida reprimiéndote, obligándote a vivirla como si fueses una chica. Si es así como quieres vivir… solo dilo. Entenderé tu situación.

—¿Qué es lo intentas decir?, ¿Insinúas que me gustan… lo hombres?.

—Hasta ahora no he dicho nada que ponga en peligro tus preferencias. Pero ya que tocas el tema, ¿Qué es lo que dices Lyserg Diethel?.

Las pupilas verdes como el jade perdieron su brillo. Incontables noches, incontables veces mientas disfrutaba de él, de Hao, entregándose a sus bajas pasiones bajo ese torso musculoso, amando aquellas manos cálidas que posaban sobre su piel, recorriendo impacientes, acalorándose, hurgando sus bocas con caricias sedientas, resguardando luego con sus labios _lo mas sensible de su piel_… pensaba en lo sucio que era, lo inmoral… y le carcomía. Se sentía preso del camino hacia infierno, deseoso por un hombre que aplastaba la moral; manjar más exquisito, sentir y ceder a él, implorando lo más prohibido por la ética humana.

Pronto sus mejillas adquirieran el bello tapiz rojizo, su corazón le recordaba estar vivo, y mirando ahí, en los ojos de Ren que lo entendió todo. Aquel amigo suyo había planeado un cruel juego deshonroso.

—¿Por eso hiciste esto?... ¿Por eso me diste a Hao?.

—_¿_Hao? _—_ríe ante esto_— _Con que así se llama.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? _—_indagó con la mirada_—_No puedes seguir con tu maldita mentira sobre: _es una ilusión_, porque sí es así, voy a pedirte que ahora mismo te lleves tu engaño.

—Tan solo he puesto el sapo Lyserg. Has sido tú quien fue a la tienda y se encargó de romper el hechizo. Si te refieres a ese engaño, entonces tendrás que ser tú quien se deshagas del obsequio. Desde el principio, siempre fuiste tú.

—¿Porqué?, ¿Porqué un sapo que estaba encantado?.

—_¿_Porque? _—_ironizó_—_ Porque ofrecía la oportunidad perfecta. _Te felicito_. Le has dado el uso que esperaba.

—¿Y debo agradecerte tu burla?_._

Ren arrugó el seño. _—¿_crees que… me he estado burlando?. Estúpido _—_rió cínicamente_— _Te dí un medio, un camino, nada más.

—_¡_¿Cómo fué que te sentiste libre de hacer lo que hiciste?_! —_respondió con ira.

Los labios del ojidorado delinearon una burlona y retorcida sonrisa, aquella surgía cuando las palabras profundizan como daga. Descruzó los brazos decidiendo dejar el mal sano diálogo que no los llevaría a nada_—_: Lamento mucho que lo veas así _—_y se alejó del inglés_._

El joven de ojos verdes le siguió como si quisiera detenerlo… pero se detuvo antes, justo cuando él había abierto la puerta de salida.

— Si no significa _tu burla_, ¿entonces qué?_ —_aquello lo cuestionó dolido, su mirada cabizbaja temblando por lo que estaba apunto de decir, y con una voz frágil confesó_—_: Me gustó… _¿lo sabes?_ _—_ysus lágrimas cayeron en silencio.

Ren no pudo partir al mirar con terror lo que había provocado.

"¿Ilusión?" pensó. Aquello no podría significar otra cosa que: _Lyserg estaba enamorado_. Dejó la puerta abierta, acercándose al chico…. aquel cuyas emociones lo destrozaban cada segundo.

—Escucha. No buscaba lastimarte. _—_Lyserg evadió la mirada, mordiendo sus labios _—_Entiendo que te sientas confundido, tu primera vez es..

—No necesito tus palabras _—_fríamente impidió que hablara. Y Ren se tragó sus palabras, exhaló fuerte y su rostro preocupado, lo ocultó tras una falsa sonrisa soberbia en el momento de partir, reprimiendo emociones que no surgieron. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y cerró al salir, dejando a Lyserg ahí dentro.

Sin embargo, aún perturbado de lo ocurrido…

—¡Oh! ¡Ren! _—_habló una voz conocida.

—¡Pilika!_ —_las doradas pupilas denotaron sorpresa.

—No creí verte por aquí, ¡ven!, ¡ven!, acompáñame a dejar las compras, ahí puedes platicarme qué has hecho de tí. —la joven le tomó del brazo llevándolo hasta el departamento de frente.

Cuando Tamao les abrió la puerta, saludó sorprendida al joven de pupilas como el oro, pero éste, sus ojos se habían detenido con interés sobre el otro que las acompañaba.

—¡Oh!. Su nombre es Hao _—_le susurró a su oído, invitándole a que se acercara a la sala.

En instantes Ren Tao sintió correr su sangre _tan lentamente_, un bombardeo que desaceleraba al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Cada segundo, cada respiro parecía un tormento…. sus pupilas se hundieron sobre los azabaches, hundiéndose el terror…

"_¡¿un chico?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_¡Hao es un chico!..."._

.

.

Y de pronto…. todo le parecía claro…

.

.

_y tembló._

.

.

.

.

+AGRADEZCO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO ...

**si quieres compartirme una ida, tus palabras, tus inquietudes, etc, etc, etc, Te invito a que lo hagas.

----------------------HASTA LA PROXIMA.


End file.
